


Infinity|Rubegetta

by Caattho



Category: Karmaland, Rubegetta
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caattho/pseuds/Caattho
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces, ni de cuantas maneras intentase deshacerse de ese anillo, de alguna manera siempre volvía a aparecer en su dedo anularPorque aunque la boda no haya tenido validez legal...Lo que los dioses han unido...No lo separará el hombre...
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque, Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Samuel de Luque/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Kudos: 14





	1. Aclaraciones

Hola!

•Por favor no mandarle la historia a ninguno de los integrantes, hago esto por mi amor a la serie y al Rubegetta, no busco ofender ni incomodar a nadie.

•Universo de Karmaland, pero no sigue al 100% los hechos ocurridos en la serie

•Basado en los pixeles, aunque a veces se utilizaran sus nombres reales, mas que nada por su relación dentro de Karmaland

•Historia Rubegetta pero se mencionaran más shipps

•Aún no sé si habrá +18 pero en caso de ser así se pondrá una advertencia

•Historia 100% mía, no resubir ni adaptar por favor 

•Este es mi primer Fanfic, así que me disculpo por cualquier error, acepto críticas constructivas y por favor no insulten a nadie, que todo es ficticio 

•Intentaré actualizar lo más constantemente que pueda

•Seguirme en twitter @/Caattho donde subo dibujitos

•Este Fanfic se publica en Wattpad y en Ao3


	2. Introducción

_**Desorientado...** _

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Hace tantos días que no salía de casa... dejo de hacerlo cuando se convirtió en el principal tema de conversación entre los pueblerinos, los comentarios indiscretos a sus espaldas lo tenían...

_**Harto...** _

Y realmente no había tenido ni un mínimo contacto con el mundo exterior, no tiene ni idea de cómo se encuentran sus animales, cultivos, dinosaurios... supone que se encuentran bien y que alguno de sus compañeros o incluso Akira se han encargado de cuidarlos cuando vienen a verlo, aunque últimamente no los ha escuchado, después de todo... el que nunca les haya abierto la puerta debió haberlos

_**Cansado...** _

Es curioso... él, que siempre se jactaba de la majestuosidad de su isla flotante, en ese preciso instante, encerrado entre las paredes de su imponente mansión se encontrase tan...

_**Agobiado...** _

La construcción de la cual antes había estado tan orgulloso, ahora no hacía más que recordarle constantemente la intensa soledad de la cual es preso

**_Solo..._ **

Recordaba que él era una persona que disfrutaba de la soledad, nunca fue muy extrovertido, estaba seguro que la mayoría, si no es que todos, sus compañeros lo consideraban aburrido, lo entendía, tenían sus razones, siempre correcto, ocupado... siempre en su propio mundo y él incluso agradecía que le dieran su espacio... entonces... ¿Por qué ahora la soledad se sentía tan penetrante? En realidad... la respuesta es bastante sencilla

_**Rubén Doblas** _

¿Fue tan malo en otra vida para que los Dioses lo castigaran de esta manera? ¿No había sufrido ya suficiente? Desde el maldito día de la boda no había tenido ni un solo día de paz mental, gracias a Luzu logró descubrir que su boda no había sido legal, y por lo tanto no tendría que perder nada más a manos de Doblas, aunque siendo sinceros, realmente no le importaba, daría lo que fuera a cambio de aliviar esa dolorosa sensación en su corazón, sin embargo... el anillo que reposa en su mano izquierda se encarga de recordarle diariamente el hecho de que Rubius nunca lo amo y solo lo utilizo por sus riquezas... y no lo malentiendan, intentó de todo para deshacerse de él, enterrarlo, arrojarlo al mar, derretirlo en una fosa de lava...

_**No importaba cuantas veces, ni de cuántas maneras intentase deshacerse de ese anillo, de alguna manera siempre volvía a aparecer en su dedo anular...** _

Tenía planeado ir a visitar a sus amigos Noobs a Wakanda Oasis, para poder despejar su mente, alejarse de todo y volver a concentrarse en sí mismo, sin embargo, antes de irse debe encontrar la forma de deshacerse de esa alianza que lo mantiene estancado... ¿Pero cómo?


	3. Capítulo I

Se encontraba parado frente a la gran puerta de roble, respiro profundamente preparándose para lo que sea que pudiese ver al salir de su hogar, al abrir la puerta la luz natural lastimo sus desacostumbrados ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos, el aire fresco golpeo su rostro junto con los suaves y cálidos rayos del sol, no recordaba lo reconfortante que era estar al aire libre...

Habiéndose familiarizado con la iluminación decidió observar a su alrededor, encontrándose con una vista que ya esperaba, su área de cultivos se encontraba completamente abandonada, podía vislumbrar algunas telarañas y como la naturaleza se abre paso en cada recoveco que hay, la hierba esta considerablemente alta, sus aldeanos parecen haberse marchado, decide dar un pequeño tour por toda su propiedad asegurándose de que no haya ningún daño importante, para su sorpresa sus animales parecen encontrarse en excelentes condiciones al igual que sus dinosaurios, en conclusión, lo único necesario es un poco de mantenimiento a sus estructuras, después agradecería a la persona que se encargó de alimentar a sus animales, por el momento se enfocaría en el objetivo que lo llevo a salir de su casa...

_________________________

Subió las largas escaleras rodeadas de lava deteniéndose frente al enorme portón de metal, por un momento se replanteo el volver sobre sus pasos y fingir que nada había pasado, pero deshecho esa idea rápidamente, confiaba en Luzu, de hecho puede asegurar que es la única persona en la que realmente confía, fue el único que estuvo con el todo el tiempo, apoyándole en el difícil proceso de su divorcio y el único que podría llegar a comprenderlo, así que reunió toda la determinación que pudo y llamo a la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando Luzu abrió

— ¿V-Vegetta?— Su expresión denotaba incredulidad — T-te ves...—

— ¿Fatal?— interrumpió — He tenido días mejores...—

Sabía que Luzu nunca le diría algo que pudiese ofenderlo, pero prefirio evitar su vano intento por hacerlo sentir mejor, él es consciente de que su aspecto no es el mejor, ha descuidado su salud y se nota, ha adelgazado, tiene unas ojeras enormes y una barba con apariencia desalineada, ni siquiera se había molestado en hacerse su típico peinado en punta, por lo que tenía mechones de cabello molestándole contantemente en la cara

Luzu solo mostro una sonrisa un tanto incomoda, no sabiendo cómo responder por lo que solo se apartó indicándole que pasara. Cuando ambos se encontraban en la comodidad de su sala, Luzu decidió cortar con el incómodo silencio

— Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No he sabido de ti en mucho tiempo— Suspiro, era ahora o nunca

— Voy a ser directo, vine a pedirte ayuda, eres la única persona en la cual confió y créeme que he intentado resolverlo por mi cuenta ¡Pero no hay manera! Estoy desesperado...— su voz se quebró

— Pero... ¿De qué hablas?—

— ¡Del anillo! — gritó, mientras le mostraba la alianza — ¡Hablo de ese maldito anillo! — gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas — ¡Por favor! Por favor... te lo suplico... — su voz paso de ser estridente a un suave murmullo, casi inaudible — ayúdame a deshacerme de él... has que desaparezca... —

Luzu se encontraba bastante confundido ¿Un anillo? ¿Lo que tenía en tan mal estado a Vegetta, líder de los héroes de karmaland, era un simple anillo? No lo entendía, pero, imagino que lo mejor era no indagar y echar más sal a la herida, así que decidido acepto ayudar a su amigo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, forzando que sus miradas se encontraran, azul y morado chocaron causándole un pequeño escalofrío, esos ojos carentes de vida... no eran usuales en Vegetta, sin embargo logro reconocerlos, son los mismos ojos que él tenía cuando Auron lo traiciono... allí lo entendió... no era el anillo lo que lo tiene a Vegetta así... si no lo todo lo que representa...

— Descuida... encontraremos la manera... — deslizo una de sus manos sobre su hombro, obligándole a recostar su cabeza en su pecho, con su otra mano se dedicó a acariciar su espalda, escuchando sus sollozos... se permitió llorar junto a él...

Dos almas rotas... llorando por distintas razones pero con un sentimiento en común... un corazón destrozado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capitulo! me siento muy feliz de haberlo publicado ;;;; se que es bastante cortito pero aun estoy acostumbrándome aklsdjlkas
> 
> Ya tengo planeado más o menos toda la historia, aun así desarrollarla es mas difícil de lo que parece xD
> 
> Pues... espero que les haya gustado! se agradecen los votitos y no sean tímidos comenten <3 que me haría muy feliz
> 
> Nos leemos muh pronto <3


End file.
